The Pirate's Christmas Bounty
by jscoutfinch
Summary: A Christmas gift for Annytecture on Tumblr. She asked for Charming Family bonding and smut in the Promise house. My gutterflowers suggested the position. Thanks ladies ;)


Henry wanted them all to be in the same house for Christmas - and Emma wanted to be in _their_ house. Killian groused a little at the idea of not having her all to himself, but in reality he didn't mind sharing if it meant being with family - it just wasn't something he was used to after a couple centuries on his own.

And after all that they'd done (the whole lot of them) to get him out of the Underworld, sharing their home for the holidays seemed appropriate. Not to mention the fact that it appeared to make Emma incredibly happy - and when Swan was happy, he was happy.

David was kind enough to fill him in on some of the Christmas traditions: yanking a tree from the forest and putting it in your living room, stringing it with glittering ornaments and twinkling lights, the never-ending bounty of brightly painted cookies, and lots of cinnamon-topped cocoa. He even told a particularly funny story about a time when he bought Mary Margaret a necklace, but wanted to throw her off by wrapping it up in increasingly larger boxes.

The end result was a room full of crumpled paper and cardboard, but a simultaneously annoyed and grateful wife. He imagined Emma's reaction would be much the same, and to be perfectly honest, he was nothing short of delighted when Dave had mentioned the tradition of opening one gift each on Christmas Eve with the entire family - lips curling into a wicked grin as his plan took shape.

As it turns out, Killian wasn't very good at games that didn't involve loaded dice, and while he was irked to have lost at Monopoly so quickly, he took comfort in the fact that David didn't seem to be faring much better - and he'd secretly wanted the excuse to sneak away to wrap up Emma's gift anyway.

He snuck upstairs, and though it took a few tries to get used to it, he quickly got the hang of the whole gift-wrapping thing - using his hook to slice a clean line down the paper. Finally satisfied with the state of his present, he snagged some ribbon and a gift tag from Mary Margaret's ample collection (which she'd brought over despite Emma's protests that using paper grocery bags worked just fine) and tied the bow in place.

"That's a pretty bow you've got there, pirate" he recognized Dave's voice without turning.

Killian turned, plastering a grin on his face, "Well I've found the ladies appreciate you being able to set their sashes straight after making them come undone, mate." The innuendo practically dripped off of his tongue in true Captain Hook-style.

David's face turned a little at the vulgarity - and Killian immediately regretted slipping back into his old swagger. It was something he often did when he was uncomfortable - a deflection of sorts. And he was incredibly uncomfortable at this particular moment - especially because he had been thinking of a way to chat with the prince on his own for a while now, and time was running out.

"Really?" Dave intoned, the same exasperation in his voice he'd heard many times from Emma.

"Sorry, mate. Old habits." Killian scratched behind his ear awkwardly. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about something…"

Making his way back downstairs, Killian quickly nestled his gift under the tree among the others, pride puffing his chest out slightly as he rose. Emma's eyes sparkled as she looked up from the game at the perfect moment, catching him staring at her - he was always so taken by her beauty, even in the simplest of moments.

He had to admit, he was nervous - thumb playing over the tips of each finger over and over again, nail pressing into his own skin so harshly it left crescent-shaped indentations. With the game over (nobody was surprised when Regina won - the woman was ruthless), everyone had settled into their drinks and conversation.

Regina, Robin and Snow sat at the kitchen table with mulled wines, Emma and Dave were on the couch with beers, and Henry was on the floor cheerily playing with Roland and his toy trucks - each with a steaming mug of cocoa nearby.

Killian had found that he was quite fond of Eggnog - the sweet thick cream and spices a decadent addition to his drink of choice. In fact, with the combination of several swigs from his flask and far too many glasses of eggnog, he found himself a touch warmer than usual - his head buzzing with more than just nerves.

He was trying to wait patiently, but found himself easily distracted - sitting alone in an armchair at the side of the living room, wearing a thousand-yard stare, his foot and hand tapping uncontrollably with jitters.

"Hey… Killian?" Suddenly he saw Emma's jade eyes, tinged with worry - staring back at him. He shook his head a little, aware of the fact that everyone was watching him with furrowed brows. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Sorry. Did I miss something?" He responded, reaching for his eggnog.

"That's it, Sailor. I'm cutting you off" Emma teased, swiping his glass before he could reach it. She brought it to her lips as she turned to sit in his lap, her body warm and inviting against his. He groaned a little as she wriggled in his hold, getting comfortable.

Mary Margaret chimed in to clarify what he'd missed. "We thought we should probably open our gifts - only one each," she said to Roland and Henry, who were already digging under the tree - studying each to guess which was the best.

Emma stood up and plucked a small box from the side of the tree - it was wrapped simply in butcher paper, a sharpie taken to the top of it reading "Killian." He wouldn't admit it, but the back of his eyes pricked a little at the thought that she'd taken the time to find something for him. It had been many years since anyone had cared enough to get him a gift, and no matter what was in the package - it was already among his most cherished possessions.

He took the opportunity to pick up Emma's special gift, the box large enough to fit a microwave - but surprisingly light. She tilted her head in confusion, shaking the box vigorously in a way that made him cringe - even though he knew she wouldn't break anything inside.

It was so fantastic to see her like this - her face alight with unbridled joy. After they'd all settled back into their places (this time Emma on the floor in front of him) with their chosen packages, they let the boys loose. In a flurry of paper they ripped and tore until Henry stood triumphantly with a smart leather journal - Roland with a toy bow and arrow set.

Robin and Regina went next; him unwrapping a very nice whiskey and a set of glasses, her a beautiful necklace and earrings. Mary Margaret got a new coat, hat and scarf - and David a brown leather wallet and new holster (although the way her eyes widened when he put it on made him think that might've also been a gift for Mary Margaret.)

Emma insisted Killian open his first - and he was glad, really, as he'd hoped that her gift would be a grand finale of sorts. With a flick of his wrist he used his hook to dispatch the paper and cut the tape from the top of the box. He reached in and pulled out a gleaming white mug - the word "Captain" emblazoned on the side in dark blue lettering, the other side boasting an outline of a pirate ship.

He nearly fell off of his chair he was so pleased with it. He couldn't stop grinning, imagining all the mornings to come - with his Swan at his side, his Captain's mug filled with coffee (and, yes, maybe a splash of something stronger) while he made them breakfast.

"You're up, love," he said, nodding to the package in her hands.

It was wrapped remarkably well, considering the hook. She would have assumed someone else had done it if she hadn't noticed a few tiny scratches in the side where his grip must've slipped a little.

It was wrapped in white, a thick green satin bow holding a tag that read "To: My Lovely Swan From: Killian Jones". She chuckled at his perfectly curved handwriting and his formality. (Who writes their full name on a gift tag?!)

But moments later she was ripping into the paper at a terrifying pace. He smirked at her childlike enthusiasm - it was one of the many things he'd grown to love about her.

The moment she got the box open, only to reveal a similarly wrapped - albeit slightly smaller - box, she glared at him.

"Did you seriously do this?" She tried to act upset, but everyone in the room was so amused it didn't much matter. "How did you even know this was a thing? And how many boxes am I going to have to open?!"

He caught Dave's eye and they shared a conspiratorial glance. "A fair few, love. Best keep at it."

While she was distracted opening boxes he snuck his glass of eggnog back, draining it quickly as she narrowed in on the final package. He was fidgeting in his seat now - and Mary Margaret had noticed, pulling on her husband's sleeve and whispering into his ear. He shot Killian a questioning glance.

 _Mary Margaret figured it out._

Killian nodded back to Dave, a silent confirmation that he could share with his wife. He whispered into her ear and her face immediately lit up in a blinding smile, much to his relief. It's a good thing Emma was still neck deep in unwrapping, or she would've noticed the encouraging look that Mary Margaret was giving him.

He squirmed under the scrutiny, turning back to Emma, who was now unwittingly unwrapping the final iteration. Inside was a small wooden box that fit in the palm of her hand, a delicate swan carved into the top. Her breath hitched when she saw it, she knew it was his work immediately, and ran her fingers lightly over the grooves in the wood - looking up at him with a curious expression he couldn't quite place.

He brought his thumb to the sharp edge of his hook, remembering the hours he spent carving the image into the lid - wanting to get it just right. He always had a talent for drawing, and with the hardware he'd gained from the Crocodile - that became a talent for carving as well.

She pulled at the lid to open this final box, but when she was greeted with a small velvet pillow with nothing tucked into it, she frowned.

"It's empty…" she said flatly. He couldn't help but grin at her blatant dissatisfaction.

"Aye, love. But that's only because you've already got what's supposed to go in there." He pointed to the chain around her neck, and she tugged on it to pull the ring out from under her white sweater.

He moved down to kneel next to her, catching the chain with his hook, looking up to her pleadingly.

"May I?"

She gulped, his eyes so vibrant and true in that moment - the haze of too much egg nog cleared away in an instant, only love and adoration shining in them now.

He worked it over her head and slipped the ring off it's chain as he spoke.

"Emma Swan, I have loved you ever since you left me for dead at the top of that beanstalk," she rolled her eyes and started to protest - but he brought his finger to her lips, "hush now love, I'm telling the story." She huffed, but allowed him to continue.

"I've seen many wondrous things in my long life, but nothing as fiercely beautiful as you. You're the strongest, most passionate woman I've ever met, and you make everyone around you want to be the best version of themselves."

She could feel everyone staring at her, and as uncomfortable as it made her, she was determined to focus on Killian - trying to steady her heart as it hammered rapidly in her chest.

"For so many years my life was filled with darkness. I'd lost everyone I ever cared about," his voice was low and thick with the emotional weight of his words. She reached up to caress his face, tears springing to her eyes.

"I'd forgotten what it could feel like to be that man, a man of honor. You make me want to be a better man, every day. After all that I've done, and after all that we've been through - the beanstalk, Zelena's time portal, the snow queen, the author's other world, Camelot, the darkness, the underworld..." his voice went quiet at the last, his gaze temporarily leaving hers, the wound too fresh to linger on. She swept her fingers along the jagged scar at his neck, and he closed his eyes, adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly, forcing himself to continue.

"Even after all that - I wouldn't trade a moment." They were both crying now. It wasn't until he laid it all out there that it hit her, just how much they'd been through.

"I wouldn't change a thing, because that's just who we are. I still haven't quite figured out why you've stuck with me, lass - but if you'll have me, I promise I will do my damndest to be everything you deserve." He took a deep breath and brushed a strand of her golden hair behind her ear with his hook. "So, Swan… what do you say to another adventure? Would you marry me?"

He was shaking a little as he held up the ring, but it only took a moment for her to clasp his outstretched hand, steadying it with her own as she nodded vigorously - too overcome to actually speak.

"Yeah?" He confirmed shyly as his eyebrow shot up, a hopeful smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes!" She choked out, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her clumsily. She had no idea when she started crying, but she couldn't stop now - her vision blurred as he stood them up and kissed her deeply, breathing her in as he swiped his tongue across her bottom lip - the lingering cream and spices blending with the salt of their tears of joy.

Gentle applause had broken out behind them, and they snapped back to reality - turning to face their family, both of them flushed with excitement.

"She said yes!" Killian screeched, not caring for how terribly girlish he sounded. He could hardly contain his excitement. He gripped her waist even tighter before allowing her to hug her mother - who was waiting with open arms.

David was beaming as he came over to him. "Congratulations, _mate._ "

Killian laughed at the moniker - a throwback to their more hostile days in Neverland.

He'd wanted to marry her for longer than he'd care to admit, but Emma was skittish - and he was in this for the long haul. He thought he could wait another lifetime, but that was before… after coming back from the underworld, he decided he didn't want to wait. He had already lived longer than he had any right to, and he'd be damned if he lost one more moment with her just because he was afraid she'd say no.

Though he wasn't asking for his permission (he wasn't quite _that_ old-fashioned), he was hoping to get a chance to at least warn the prince of his intentions. So he readied himself for the inevitable right hook, and blurted it out - but nothing came.

"Are you sure you're OK with this?" Killian's tone was serious, searching the prince's face for the anger and doubt he assumed would lie there.

"Hook, she turned you into a Dark One to keep you around, and then dragged you back up from _the underworld_. At this point, does it really doesn't matter what I think?" He replied bluntly.

"I suppose not, mate. Your daughter can be quite… determined. But I'd like to have your support all the same. She means the world to me, David. I'd die for her."

David raised his brow at that last comment. It was really too soon to be making comments like that. And did Killian honestly not know how much he meant to them? _All of them?_

"Aye, I understand the gravity of that. And I would die for her, _again._ But I'll try my best not to - so long as you try not to kill me again, mate."

A laugh bubbled up from David's stomach, appreciating the way Killian could always ease the tension with humor - even if it was at his expense.

"No promises, pirate," he teased, clapping his shoulder before making his back downstairs.

After all of the excitement had settled down a little, Regina, Robin and Roland headed home - promising to be back first thing in the morning to open gifts. Henry had settled into his room downstairs a while ago - and Mary Margaret David had opted to stay in one of the spare bedrooms rather than go back to the loft for just a few hours.

Emma and Killian were still abuzz - unable to keep their hands off of each other, though really, that part wasn't new. But despite all the commotion of the day, they knew tomorrow would be a whirlwind of family activities, and they really should rest up. They set about getting ready for bed, Emma brushing her teeth while Killian stripped down to his boxer briefs (yet another piece of modern clothing he had taken _quite_ well to), tossing his clothes into the hamper and setting his hook and brace on the bedside table before sliding underneath the covers.

After she finished up, Emma took a moment to catch her reflection in the mirror - cheeks still dusted with a bit of rosy pink, her hair falling in easy waves over her shoulders, which were now bare save for the narrow straps of her red camisole. Peeling her jeans down her legs she left the bathroom and tossed her clothes on top of his, scurrying to her side of the bed before the cool air of the room chilled her exposed skin any further.

He turned on his side to face her and held the blankets up with the blunt end of his arm so she could climb into the bed, immediately turning her back to him and snuggling into his open arms. He hissed a little as her cool skin came into contact with the warm planes of his chest and stomach.

She wriggled her hips to grind her as into him in a poorly-veiled "stretch", and he chuckled lowly at her coyness.

"In need of a _stretch_ there, darling?" he drawled, pushing his hips into her as his tongue wrapped around the word obscenely.

She hummed a little, and he could hear the sly smile she hid from him, still facing the other direction while she rolled her hips back into his evident arousal - his stiff cock pressing insistently into the soft curve of her backside.

She turned her shoulders, all the while keeping her hips in line with his, leaning into him to whisper "Maybe. Feel like doing some pillaging and plundering?"

He groaned at her words, desperate to do just that - but her parents were right across the hall… He bit his lip contemplatively, considering their options, but she caught him off-guard and turned in his hold, bringing her hand down to cup his length through his briefs.

The pressure of the palm of her hand against him, followed by the way her eyes lit up with mischief had all rational thought flitting from his mind in an instant.

"You've always said I might have a little bit of pirate in me," she teased, rolling her fingers up him experimentally. A low growl started building in the base of his throat, eyelids sliding closed for a moment before snapping open with renewed vigor - an almost feral tinge to his gaze.

"You're about to have a _lot_ of pirate in you, Swan."

He rushed forward, capturing her lips in a needy kiss while using his hips to push her onto her back, his good hand catching her wrist and holding it possessively above her head while he broke their kiss to suck and lick at her neck.

His efforts earned a pleasant hum, he could feel her vocal chords vibrating under his lips as he released her hand and trailed kisses down her collarbone and chest, lingering to suck at each taught peak, relishing the way her nipples hardened further as he swiped his tongue over them roughly.

Only when she was writhing beneath him, rubbing her legs together in an attempt to relieve some of the tension that had been slowly building all night, that he finally released her with a wet pop and settled between her thighs with a wicked grin.

She took a few shaky breaths while he hovered there, knowing it would likely be a while before she could breathe properly again, and as she inhaled deeply he dragged his fingers through her soaking folds, chuckling to himself.

"Always ready for me, aren't you, Swan?"

At times like this she hated his smugness - but even she wasn't haughty enough to deny that the man had earned his reputation. He definitely knew his way around a woman, and while a lesser woman might be jealous - Emma had always quite enjoyed his many years of practice.

He placed tender kisses to the inside of each thigh before dipping his head down to where she needed him most, but holding back so that he was mere centimeters away - his breath warm against her. He'd barely touched her yet and she was ablaze with desire - desperate for the frenzied passion they so often shared - but he was taking his damn time.

She forcefully grabbed a fistful of his dark hair, tugging sharply as she whined at him. If he'd had time to, he likely would've tossed her an impertinent "Why the rush? We've all the time in the world." But as it was, he wound up with his tongue pushing into her in one swift motion - thanking the Gods that he didn't accidently bite her in surprise.

With his tongue finally working over her, she relaxed a little. He slid his hand underneath her, giving her backside a rough squeeze that caused her to lift her hips enough for him to slide his damaged arm between her and the mattress - tilting her just so, and making it all the easier for him to enjoy her.

He continued to push and swipe his tongue while he brought his good hand around to her sensitive bundle of nerves. It only took a few well timed circles with his thumb for her breathing to become shallow. She was glorious like this - legs spread wide to accommodate him, golden hair fanned out across the pillows, head thrown back in pleasure, one hand fisted in his hair while the other gripped the sheets.

Though he didn't have a great view from his present position he could feel _everything_ he was doing to her, and it drove him nearly crazy with need. He hadn't even noticed he was rutting his hips into the mattress in time with the tight circles he was drawing over her clit. When she started groaning and cursing, wriggling her hips a little with him - he thought he'd lose it.

"Killian," she huffed down to him. He was so lost in chasing their pleasure he couldn't have heard her. She pulled him up by his hair, somehow even more turned on at the site of his lips glistening with her arousal, eyes hazy and dark with need. "I don't want to come like that," she panted.

He crawled back up her body, licking his way up her stomach and between her breasts.

"Then how, darling?"

Ruby had mentioned it a while back (leave it to Ruby), placing a ripped out magazine page in Emma's hands along with her cocoa with cinnamon. When Emma unfolded it she understood Ruby's sly smile. It was from Cosmo's position-a-day feature - this particular entry was called "The Pirate's Bounty," and though she wanted to be annoyed, the diagram made her squirm in her seat - knowing that Killian's generous length in this position would be… well, let's just say she'd thought a lot about it since then.

"Trust me?" she smiled up at him, her mind already racing with anticipation at the prospect of something new.

"Aye, love. To the ends of the earth."

With that, she brought her hands to his chest, and pushed up until he was kneeling between her legs. She kept her eyes trained on his as she shoved a pillow under her hips and swung her right leg up - resting her heel on his shoulder. The delighted (and wolfish) grin that spread across his face was enough for her to know he was really going to enjoy this.

He brought his arm around to trap her lifted leg in place - he silently wished for his hand in that moment - wanting nothing more than to grip her ankle tightly. She kept her other leg open wide, hooking her heel behind his thigh and pulling his legs apart enough that his body dropped a little, and his erection bobbed tantalizingly close her soaked center.

"Like this, Pirate," she'd already brought her hand between her legs - not missing the way his jaw went slack at the sight of her playing with herself. It didn't happen often, but at this moment, words failed him. He couldn't believe that this goddess had just agreed to marry him - this siren would be the death of him… again… and yet he'd go willingly.

He brought his good hand to her dripping center, soaking his fingers in her arousal before bringing his hand to his cock, working over himself in a few practiced strokes and lining himself up at her entrance.

She could feel the belled tip of him nudging her, the feeling of his warm skin in her most intimate place sending bolts of pleasure through her already. She could feel his thigh muscles flexing as he slowly eased himself forward, sending himself into her welcoming heat inch by solid inch until they both moaned as he bottomed out.

He was so incredibly deep that it would've been painful if he'd been going any faster. He stilled as she stretched deliciously around him - giving her body a moment to adjust to him, though he wanted nothing more than to slam into her over and over until they were both exhausted and sated.

He was shaking with the effort of staying still, not wanting to hurt her - but so helpless at the feeling of her walls wrapped so tightly around him. He was lost in the struggle until he heard her encouraging him.

"So good, please, Killian" she looked up at him pleadingly - and he knew she was ready for more.

He tilted his hips back to drag his cock nearly all the way out of her before sliding back in, the feeling of sinking into her just as dizzying as it was the first time. Having her like this was too much - spread open before him like an offering, she was fierce and wondrous, and he wanted to ruin her for all other men - to show her just how much she meant to him, that she was everything to him.

"God, Faster," she was outright begging him, their usual power struggle abandoned as pleaded (probably too loudly).

His resolve snapped and he drove his hips into her wildly, the push and pull of their bodies together the only thing that mattered. He could feel her leg shaking against his chest, she was quivering in his grasp as her panting and groaning got louder.

He couldn't bring himself to care that she was undoubtedly going to wake up her parents - she was too perfect like this. He just wanted to bring her pleasure.

"Killian! Oh God, yes!" She cried out, screwing her eyes shut as she kept her fingers dancing over herself at a furious pace. He could tell she was close, and thank the Gods for that, because he could barely contain himself any longer.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop" it was like a mantra, leaving her lips without much thought, a plea to finally crash over that glorious edge - and he was all too happy to comply, bucking into her sharply until he felt her walls fluttering around him.

"Oh, God, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna-" she cried out blissfully as she spasmed around him, every nerve in her body firing to catapult her into pure euphoria. The way she clenched uncontrollably around him was what did him in - thrusting into her one last time as he pulsed deeply inside her, his body so tense with the forcefulness of his orgasm that he felt his ab muscles protest with strain.

As they came down from their shared high he placed a tender kiss to her ankle, lowering her foot to the mattress gently before sliding off the bed and padding into the bathroom to bring back a warm washcloth to clean them up.

After setting the washcloth aside, he climbed back under the sheets, Emma curling into him and nuzzling into his chest in an adorable way.

The drifted into a restful sleep, only to be woken by the rustling of pots and pans downstairs - Mary Margaret making Christmas breakfast no doubt.

"Morning, future wife," Killian kissed the top of her head, which was still resting on his chest, and took a moment to inhale the warm vanilla scent of her shampoo.

She groaned at the clatter, but pressed a kiss to his chest and turned to smile up at him.

"Morning, future husband," she pushed up off of his chest and slid off the bed, stretching her arms high above her head. "Should we get the awkward part over with?"

"Aye, love," he scratched behind his ear as he walked over to pull a shirt from the dresser. "I imagine we'll have some apologies to make."

Mary Margaret blushed at the site of them, while David looked like he was about to throw up. Luckily, Roland and Henry's excitement over their gifts provided enough distraction for them to get through the morning - but as soon as everyone was gone, Killian was determined to make the future Mrs. Jones the center of a few more noise complaints.


End file.
